kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jordan Rudess
| vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Israeli | instrument = Tastierë (Sintisajzer, Fingerboard synthesizer, Continuum, Piano, Zen Riffer, Minimoog) Lap steel guitar Kitarë elektrike | zhanri = Progressive rock Progressive metal Muzikë instrumentale Jazz fusion New Age IDM | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Liquid Tension Experiment Dixie Dregs John Petrucci Rod Morgenstein David Bowie Vinnie Moore Noirin Ni Riain Rhonda Larson Paul Winter Scott McGill Prefab Sprout Jupiter Neal Morse Daniel J Neil Zaza John-Luke Addison | label = | webfaqja = www.jordanrudess.com }} Jordan Rudess (i lindur si Jordan Rudes më 4 nëntor 1956) është pianist dhe sintisajzerist i trajnuar në akademinë e famshme muzikore Julliard, i njohur si anëtar i progressive metal bendit Dream Theater. Rudess është sintisajzeristi i parë që ka performuar live në continuum. Biografia thumb|left|200px|Jordan Rudess Jordan Rudess u njoh nga profesori i tij i shkallës së 2-të si një pianist i jashtëzakonshëm, dhe menjëherë iu lejua shkollimi profesional që ai ta forconte talentin e tij madhor. Me nëntë vjet ai hyri në akademinë e famshme të muzikës Julliard që të ushtronte në pianon klasike, por në adoleshencën e vonshme ai u interesua gjithnjë e më shumë në sintisajzerë dhe muzikë progresive. Kundër këshillave dhe dëshirës së prindërve dhe profesorëve të tij, ai vendosi që t'ia kthente shpinën pianos klasike dhe i provoi aftësitë e tij si një solo progressive rock sintizajzerist. Pas performancave në projekte të ndryshme gjatë viteve të 80-ta, ai fitoi vëmendje internacianale në vitin 1994 kur u votua "Best New Talent" në revistën Keyboard Magazine, pasi që e lëshoi solo albumin e tij Listen. Dy bende që e drejtuan vëmendjen te ky yll i ardhshëm qenë The Dixie Dregs dhe Dream Theater, të cilët e ftuan që të dy që t'iu bashkangjitej në bendin e tyre përkatës. Rudess i zgjedhi The Dixie Dregs së pari për shkak se ata ia ofruan mundësinë të bëhej anëtarë me orar të reduktuar, shansë kjo e cila nuk iu dha nga Dream Theater. Gjatë kohës kur ishte anëtar i The Dixie Dregs, Rudess e formoi të ashtuquajturën "power duo" me bateristin Rod Morgenstein. Gjeneza e këtij çifti fillon kur në një performancë të Dixie Dregs ndërpritet energjia elektrike, duke i shkyqur kështu të gjitha instrumentet përpos sintisajzerit të Jordan Rudess-it, kështu që ai dhe Rod improvizuan me njëri tjetrin deri sa energjia elektrike erdh, duke e mundësuar kështu vazhdimin normal të koncertit. Metabolizmi i këtyre dyve qe aq i fortë gjatë këtij improvizimi, sa që ata vendosën që të performonin së bashku tani e tutje me emrin "Rudess/Morgenstein Project" (më vonë RPM) dhe që nga atëherë ata e kanë lëshuar një studio dhe një live album. thumb|left|220px|Jordan Rudess dhe [[John Petrucci duke performuar përballë njëri tjetrit]] Rudess takoi përsëri Dream Theater kur ai dhe Morgenstein siguruan mbështetjen e tyre në një nga turnetë e Dream Theater në Amerikën Veriore. Në vitin 1997, kur Mike Portnoy-t iu kërkua nga Magna Carta Records që ta themelonte një supergrup, Rudess u zgjodh që t'i binte sintisajzerit, Tony Levin bas kitarës, si dhe John Petrucci kitarës. Gjatë inçizimit të dy albumeve të Liquid Tension Experiment, Mike Portnoy-t dhe John Petrucci-t ju ishte e qartë se Jordan Rudess ishte mu ajo çka Dream Theater ju nevojitej. Ata e ftuan atë që t'iu bashkangjitej bendit, dhe kur ai pranoi ata e përjashtuan sintisazeristin e tyre që e kishin në atë kohë Derek Sherinian, duke ia bërë kështu vendin Jordan-it në bend. Rudess ka qenë sintisajzeristi i përhershëm i Dream Theater që nga inçizimi i albumit Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory në vitin 1999. Që atëherë ai ka inçizuar edhe katër albume të tjera me ta: Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence (2002), Train of Thought (2003), Octavarium (2005), dhe Systematic Chaos (2007). Plus, ai është paraqitur edhe në tre live albume, Live Scenes From New York, Live at Budokan dhe Score. Trivia * Në forumin e tij, Rudess ka shpallur se është hebre. * Rudess posedon ton absolut. * Rudess thotë se sintisajzeristët që kanë pasur më së shumti ndikim tek ai janë Keith Emerson, Rick Wakeman, dhe Patrick Moraz. * Bendet dhe muzicientët e tij të preferuar janë Gentle Giant, Yes, Genesis, Pink Floyd, Emerson, Lake and Palmer, King Crimson, Jimi Hendrix, Autechre, dhe Aphex Twin. Përdorimi i teknologjisë thumb|200px|Jordan Rudess duke eksperimentuar në [[continuum]] Megjithëse shumica e sintisajzeristëve në rock bende kujdesen që në skenë të marrin disa sintisajzerë, Rudess përfitoi nga mundësitë që ia dha Kurzweil K2600xs gjatë përdorimit të tij prej viteve të 90-ta deri në vitin 2004. Shpesh duke marrur mostra nga sintisajzerët e tjerë, Rudess krijon një seri të strukturave, që mundëson përzierjen e shumë zërave me shtresa të ndryshme dhe linja tonesh të kontrollerit të paisjes; këto struktura pastaj rregullohen me renditje të duhur për një koncert, të cilat ndërrohen përmes pedales kontrolluese. Megjithëse metoda e Rudess për t'i ndërruar fizikisht strukturat ka mbetur e njëjtë, por zgjedhja e tij për paisje ndryshoi në vitin 2005. Duke thënë se atij i nevojitej një mbështetje më e mirë për turne nga teknologjia aktuale (Kurzweil-i i tij 2600 që posedonte një memorie prej 128 MB u bë i pamjaftueshëm për nevojat e turneve), ai filloi përdorimin e Korg Oasys workstation (i cili posedon 40 GB memorie). Këtë sintisajzer ai tani e përdor nëpër turne me Dream Theater, ku në të e ka të montuar receptorin, continuum-in, si dhe modulatorin Synthesizers.com. Paisjet thumb|right|300px|[[Korg Oasys, sintisajzeri që Jordan Rudess aktualisht përdor]] thumb|right|300px|Haken [[Continuum, instrumenti që u popullarizua falë meritës së Jordan Rudess]] Paisjet në studio * Korg OASYS * Korg Triton Extreme * Haken Audio Continuum Fingerboard * Muse Research Receptor * Kurzweil K2600xs fully loaded 88 note weighted keyboard * Kurzweil K2600 Rack modules * Kurzweil K2000VP keyboard * Kurzweil PC2 rack * Roland Fantom-X8 * Minimoog * Roland V-Synth XT * Roland VP-550 * Roland SH-201 * Synthesizer.com Modular synthesizer * Dave Smith Instruments Evolver Keyboard * Lap steel guitar * Kitarë Ernie Ball Music Man John Petrucci signature model Instrumentet virtuale * MOTU MachFive * MOTU MX4 Soft Synth * Korg Legacy * Spectrasonics Atmosphere * Spectrasonics Trilogy * Spectrasonics Stylus * Native Instruments Komplete 2 * Native Instruments Absynth * Native Instruments B4 Organ * Native Instruments Guitar Rig * Native Instruments FM7 * Native Instruments Pro 53 * Synthogy Ivory Paisjet për live performanca * Korg OASYS 88 * Korg Triton Extreme 88 (Solo Projekt) * Freehand Systems Music Pad Pro * Muse Receptor * Synthesizers.com Custom Modular Synth * Haken Continuum Fingerboard * (2)Roland V-Synth XT * Lap steel guitar * Mackie 1604VLZ Pro Mixer * APS Power backup * Glyph and Iomega Hard drives * Roland VP-550 * Zen Riffer Diskografia Solo albumet * - Arrival (Kasetë) * - Listen * - Secrets of the Muse * - Resonance * - Feeding the Wheel * - 4NYC (Live) * - Christmas Sky * - Rhythm of Time * - Prime Cuts (Kompilim) * - The Road Home (Tribut) Me Dream Theater * - Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory * - Live Scenes From New York (Live) * - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence * - Train of Thought * - Live at Budokan (Live) * - Octavarium * - Score * - Systematic Chaos Projekt albumet * - Rudess/Morgenstein Project * - An Evening with John Petrucci and Jordan Rudess (Live) * - Rudess/Morgenstein Project - The Official Bootleg (Live) Me Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment 2 * - Spontaneous Combustion (nën emrin Liquid Trio Experiment) Mysafir * - Vinnie Moore - Time Odyssey * - Noirin Ni Riain - Celtic Soul * - Explorers Club - Age Of Impact * - Rhonda Larson - Free as a bird * - Paul Winter dhe The Earth Band - Journey With The Sun * - Scott McGill - Addition by Subtraction * - Prefab Sprout - The Gunman And Other Stories * - David Bowie - Heathen * - Jupiter - Echo and Art * - Neal Morse - ? * - Daniel J - Losing Time * - Neil Zaza - When Gravity Fails Të tjera * - Speedway Boulevard - Speedway Boulevard * - Steinway to Heaven - Revolutionary Etude (Op. 10, No. 12) Çmimet Jordan Rudess fitoi këtë shpërblim nga revista Keyboard Magazine: * Best New Talent (1994) Galeria Figura:JordanRudess2.jpg|Jordan Rudess në studio Figura:RudessLive.JPG|Jordan Rudess live Figura:Jordan&Zen.jpg|Jordan Rudess me instrumentin e tij të ri Zen Riffer Figura:RudessLapSteel.JPG|Jordan Rudess me lap steel guitar Figura:David&Jordan.jpg|David Bowie dhe Jordan Rudess gjatë inçizimit të albumit Heathen Figura:DreamRudess.jpg|Jordan Rudess (i dyti nga e djathta) me Dream Theater rreth vitit 1999 Figura:DreamTheaterO.jpg|Jordan Rudess (i dyti nga e majta) me Dream Theater në vitin 2007 Figura:DTlive.JPG|Jordan Rudess (i dyti nga e majta) me Dream Theater pas një koncerti Figura:TheExperimentToday.jpg|Jordan Rudess (i pari nga e djathta) me Liquid Tension Experiment në vitin 2007 Lidhje të jashtme *Faqja zyrtare e Jordan Rudess *Faqja zyrtare e Dream Theater *Jordan Rudess duke performuar live në continuum Category:Dream Theater anëtarë Category:Muzikantë amerikanë Category:Kompozitorë amerikanë Category:Sintisajzeristë Category:Kompozitorë hebre Category:Muzikantë hebre Category:Lindje 1956 Category:Njerëz me ton absolut de:Jordan Rudess en:Jordan Rudess es:Jordan Rudess fi:Jordan Rudess fr:Jordan Rudess he:ג'ורדן רודס id:Jordan Rudess it:Jordan Rudess ja:ジョーダン・ルーデス mk:Џордан Рудес nl:Jordan Rudess no:Jordan Rudess pl:Jordan Rudess pt:Jordan Rudess ru:Рудесс, Джордан sv:Jordan Rudess tr:Jordan Rudess